Matthias
Matthias is a young mouse who resides in Redwall Abbey. He is an important character in the Mossflower arc in Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn. Origin Matthias was the main protagonist in Brian Jacques' book, Redwall. He searched for the legendary Sword of Martin and defeated Cluny the Scourge. Appearance Matthias is a young mouse with a lean build and light brown fur. He wears the long, bright green robe that all novice monks at Redwall Abbey wear. He is known to wear sandals that are too big for him and often slip off of his feet, which was a bit of a running gag in the original book. Personality While stubborn and a bit naive, Matthias is strong-willed and courageous. He would sooner die than leave his friends, which makes him extremely trustworthy. He has always seen Martin the Warrior as a role model and, although he is training to be a member of the abbey's order of monks, he dreams of becoming a great warrior like Martin. Surprisingly, Matthias resembles Martin very much in both appearance and personality, which has led some to believe that he is a reincarnation of The Warrior himself. Story See here. Weapons, powers and abilities Matthias is actually much stronger than other mice his age. His dream of becoming a warrior urged him to train himself with a quarter staff, which he became quite skillful with. He uses this staff for the most of the Mossflower arc, until the Team defeats Sonax and Asmodeus, when Matthias recovers the Sword of Martin. He also wields Martin's round, metal shield which gives him great defensive abilities. Mattias is also able to use the spells Fire and Reflect. His Limit Break is as follows: Hero's Blade --- Blain and Matthias stand, back-to-back, with their weapons raised. A circle appears at the bottom of the screen with the word "READY" inside. A line of blue and red circles will scroll toward the "READY" circle. You (the player) must tap the attack button when the colored circles are overlapping the "READY" circle. When a blue circle is pressed, Blain will slash an enemy. When a red circle is pressed, Matthias will slash an enemy. If this is all timed perfectly, Blain and Matthias will dash in opposite directions, slashing through any remaining enemies and causing a lot of damage. Quotes In Cutscenes "I may be small to you, Cluny...but I'm not going to let you win...now get out of this abbey!" "You three seem trustworthy enough...you can never be sure with outsiders these days..." "The Sword of Martin...I don't know how, but I have a feeling it can save Redwall...and those who are dying to defend it..." "You're a good fighter, Blain! That's quite a...uh...an unusual weapon you have there." "CLUNY!! Stop right there! I have a score to settle with you, Rat!" "...Cluny is gone...along with the Joseph Bell...or rather...under the Joseph Bell..." In Battle "Fire!" "Reflect!" "Take...this!!" (using combo attack.) "Blain! Are you ready?!" (starting Limit) "Right now!!" (Limit Finale) ''"Nicely done!" ''(finishing Limit.) Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Heartspawn